Harry and Marie: Year 1
by Slytherin4harry
Summary: What if Harry had a twin sister?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

The Four Potter's

There was nothing about the starry sky that night to suggest that strange and mysterious things were about to happen. Our story starts on a street called Privet Drive and with a family called the Dursleys.

The Dursleys prided themselves on being normal and they looked down their noses at anything that could be considered abnormal. But the Dursleys also had a secret one that they feared anyone finding out about.

Mrs. Dursley had a sister who in her opinion was as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursleys younger sister and they have not spoken to each other for almost three years. Mrs. Dursley was aware that her sister had two children but she really didn't care to remember their names.

All day long Mr. Dursley had been hearing about "the Potters" and their children "Harry and Marie". He had also seen numerous people in cloaks of all colors. When he got home from work the tabby cat that he had seen that morning was sitting on his low garden wall, but the things that unnerved him the most were the news reports that he heard on the telly that evening.

Mr. Dursley went to bed that evening very disturbed and fell in to a fitful sleep unaware of what was happening down in the street below. The tabby cat on the garden wall was looking towards the end on the street where suddenly a man appeared.

Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive before, his name was Albus Dumbledore. He was an old man as his long white hair and beard could attest. He wore a long purple cloak and half-moon glasses and he seemed to be looking for something in his pockets.

He finally seemed to notice the weight of the cat's eyes upon him and he looked up only to chuckle and mutter "I should have known". He went back to looking in his pockets and found what he was looking for in an inside pocket.

He pulled out what seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He opened it and clicked it twelve times putting out all of the street lights. He put the put-outer back into his pocket and started to make his way up the street to where the cat sat.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall," he said, turning to look at the cat only to find that it had been replaced by a woman.

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore." She said.

"Are the rumors true, Albus" she asked.

"And what rumors might those be my dear?" asked Dumbledore

"The rumors that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone and that Lily and James are dead?" She asked sniffling.

"I'm afraid so Professor." He said as he bowed his head.

"And what of the children, it is said that when he turned his wand on the two of them he could not kill them. What is to happen to them?" she asked eyeing his cloak as though he had them hidden underneath.

"Hagrid is bringing them." He replied

"Do you think it is safe to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

"Ah Professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life."

"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place but… What was that?" she asked as a loud rumbling sound filled the night. Suddenly a bright light filled the sky as a large motorbike fell out of the sky and on to the street below.

Astride the bike was a huge man with a moleskin overcoat.

"Ah Hagrid, no problems I trust?" asked Dumbledore

"No sir, the little tykes fell asleep just as we was flyin' over Bristol." He replied.

McGonagall and Dumbledore leaned over the pile of blankets in Hagrid's arms to see two sleeping babies all with scars in the shape of lightening bolts in the middle of their foreheads.

"Is that where…?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, they will carry those scars for the rest of their lives."

"But Dumbledore why have you brought them here? Surly you don't intend to leave them here do you?" She asked frantically.

"Yes, I fully intend to leave them here because they will be safe with their only living blood relatives."

"Yes, but I've watched them all day, they're the worst sort of muggles, they really are…"

"The only family they've got." he finished.

"They will be famous; there won't be a child in our world that doesn't know their names." She intoned

"Exactly, it is better that they grow up away from all that to have a happy childhood without dealing with the pressures of our world." He replied "I have a letter that I will leave with them for their relatives and they will be informed of our world when the time is right."

"A letter! How do you intend to explain all of this in a letter?" She asked but was ignored as Dumbledore placed the four children on the doorstep of Number Four Privet Drive, and put the letter slightly inside of the blankets around the children.

Hagrid let out a slight whimper as he watched as Dumbledore turned and left the children there.

"There, there Hagrid, it's not really goodbye." Said Dumbledore "Now we should all leave here and head to a party to celebrate."

"I will stay a little while longer." Replied McGonagall.

Dumbledore just walked to the end of the street, took the put-outer out of his pocket and clicked it once as Hagrid took off, he turned to look at the doorstep of Number four and could just make out the children there "Good luck young Potters" he whispered as he popped out site.

The two sleeping children could not know that in a few short hours they would be awakened by their Aunt's scream as she opened the door to put out the milk bottles for the milk man, they could not know that at that moment all around the world people were lifting their glasses and saying in hushed tones "To Harry and Marie – the children who lived".

* * *

_Ten Years Later_

_Knock, knock, knock._ It was the first sound of the morning that woke the two Potter siblings. _Knock, knock, knock. _There it was again accompanied by Aunt Petunia's annoying voice.

"Up, Get Up! Now, you need to cook Dudley's breakfast and I don't want any mistakes because it is his birthday. GET UP!" She said through the cupboard door. Marie quickly sat up and shook her brother to get him moving even though it was a challenge because of the soreness of their bodies and the small confines of the cupboard under the stairs.

Marie was the first to get out and move into the kitchen.

"Set the table girl and be quick about it then take over cooking the bacon, but _don't_ burn it!" said Aunt Petunia with a glare directed at the mess of Marie's hair an clothes "I am going to wake Dudley and your Uncle and breakfast had better be done when we get down here or it will be the belt for the both of you."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Replied Marie

As Aunt Petunia marched upstairs her brothers and sister came into the kitchen.

"What do we need to do Marie?" asked Harry

"Can you move the presents around and set the table?"

"Ok sis" replied Harry.

"Here are the plates and the forks." Said Marie setting them on the counter.

"Ok"

Harry and Marie had just finished putting the food on the table when Uncle Vernon came into the kitchen.

"Comb your hair" he barked as a way of morning greeting. About once every week he would look over the top of his paper and growl that Harry needed a haircut.

Everyone looked to the door when they heard Aunt Petunia and Dudley on the stairs. When Dudley walked in he immediately headed over to his presents and started to count them.

"Thirty-six" he said "that's two less than last year"

Harry grabbed Marie and started to pull her even further into the corner they were standing in just in case Dudley turned over the table in a tantrum.

Aunt Petunia also sensed a tantrum because she kneeled in front of him and said "And we'll buy you two more presents while we're out today."

Just then the phone rang and she left to answer it while Uncle Vernon, Harry, and Marie watched Dudley unwrap his presents. Aunt Petunia walked back in from the telephone call with a frown on her face.

"Bad news Vernon that was Mrs. Figg, She's broken her leg and is not able to take them." She said jerking her head in the direction of Harry and Marie.

Harry looked at Marie with a frown on his face; not going to Mrs. Figg's meant going with the Dursley's.

"I suppose they'll have to come with us because I'm not leaving them here." Replied their Uncle.

"But I don't want them to come" wailed Dudley "They always ruin everything"

"There, there Duddykins Mummy won't let them ruin your special day" cried Aunt Petunia gathering Dudley in her arms as he shot a nasty grin at the two of them over his mother's shoulder.

At that second the doorbell rang'

"Oh good lord their here!" cried Aunt Petunia.

A second later Dudley's best friend Piers Polkiss and his mother walked in and Dudley immediately stopped crying.

A little while later found Harry and Marie sitting in the back of the Dursleys' new van.

Before they got in the van Uncle Vernon took the aside and said "I'm warning you, I'm warning you now – any funny business anything at all and I'll beat the both of you to a bloody pulp and lock you in that cupboard until Christmas. Understood?"

"Yes Uncle Vernon" said Harry quietly while Marie nodded.

On the way to the zoo Uncle Vernon raged complained about his favorite things to complain about namely, Harry, people at work, Marie, traffic, Harry, and Marie. At the entrance to the zoo Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice cream cones and before they could walk away the nice lady asked Harry if the two of them would like something so Uncle Vernon bought them each a cheap lemon ice pop.

'This isn't half bad' thought Marie as they walked through the zoo staying behind Dudley and Piers incase they got bored and fell back on their favorite hobby of hitting them.

They had lunch at the zoo restaurant and after that they went to the reptile house. Once there Dudley and Piers set out to look for the biggest snake there.

"Make it move" he demanded of his father.

"Move" said Uncle Vernon rapping on the glass.

When that didn't work Dudley rapped on the glass even harder and shouted "Move!"

"He's asleep" said Harry as he came over with Marie.

"This is boring" moaned Dudley as he and Piers walked off.

"Sorry about him" said Harry.

"He doesn't understand what it's like lying there day after day" said Marie

Both her and Harry were shocked when the snake lifted up its head and winked at them

"Can you here us?" asked Harry.

"This is really cool we've never talked to a snake before" said Marie.

A shout behind them startled them.

"Dudley, Mr. Dursley come look you won't believe what this snake is doing!" shouted Piers.

Dudley waddled over and shoved Harry and Marie to the ground. What happened next was a blur. One second Dudley and Piers were pressed against the glass and the next they were jumping back as the snake in the tank slid out on to the floor. As it passed Harry and Marie they could have sworn they heard a hissing voice say "thanks amigo and amiga."

All three Dursleys' were in hysterics and so was Piers but by the time they had gotten back to the car Piers had clamed down enough to say "But Harry and Marie were talking to it weren't you?"

Uncle Vernon barley waited for Piers and his mother to be out of the house before he then turned to Marie who was the closest and backhanded her so hard that she fell to the ground and he did the same to Harry. The beating continued for the next hour and a half before Harry and Marie were tossed into the cupboard.

By the time they were let out of the cupboard again the summer holidays had started and Dudley had broken most of his birthday presents. Harry and Marie spent most of their time running and hiding from Dudley's gang.

One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley into London to buy his Smeltings uniform which consisted of maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters. They also carried knobbly sticks used for hitting each other when the teachers weren't looking. That evening Dudley paraded around in his uniform while Aunt Petunia cried and Uncle Vernon gruffly said that "this was the proudest day of his life"

Harry and Marie couldn't look at each other in fear of laughing and getting a beating. The next morning there was a horrible smell coming from the kitchen when they went in to cook breakfast.

"What's this?" Harry asked Aunt Petunia

"Your new school uniforms" she informed them stiffly "I'm dying some of Dudley's and my old things gray for you. You'll look just like the other children when I'm done."

They both doubted this but knew better then to say anything so they went about making breakfast and was just putting on the table when Dudley and Uncle Vernon walked into the kitchen wrinkling their noses from the smell.

They heard the click of the mail slot and Uncle Vernon said "Get the mail, Dudley."

"Make Harry get it." Replied Dudley

"Get the mail, Harry"

"Make Dudley get it." Said Harry

"Hit him with your Smeltings stick Dudley" replied Uncle Vernon

Harry dodged the stick making it hit Marie who was behind him and went to get the mail. On the stoop, Harry found four things. There was something that looked like a bill, a postcard from Vernon's sister Marge, and two letters that were each addressed to one of the siblings.

Harry walked back into the kitchen and handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard and walked over to Marie. Once he was with her, he showed her the letters and slowly started to open one. A shout from behind him startled both of them.

"Dad Harry's got some of our mail!" shouted Dudley.

Uncle Vernon spun around in his seat and ripped the letters from Harry's hand.

"Hey give those back, their ours!" shouted Marie

"Yours," sneered Uncle Vernon "who'd be writing to you?"

He then proceeded to finish opening the letter that Harry had started. Harry and Marie looked on in amazement as their Uncle's face changed from red to purple and finally to white faster than a set of traffic lights.

"Petunia!" he managed to gasp out.

Aunt Petunia took the letter curiously and started to read. Instead of turning red like their Uncle she just turned white and grasped at her throat with her bony hand.

"Vernon! Oh, Vernon!" she gasped.

Uncle Vernon finally remembered that they were not alone and shouted "Both of you! Go to your cupboard and Dudley go, just go!"

"But I want to read the letter" whined Dudley.

"So do we, and their our letters!" shouted Harry.

"OUT!" shouted Uncle Vernon.

The two siblings and Dudley all ran out of the room and Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut behind them. Harry, Marie, and Dudley all had a furious but silent fight to see who would listen at the keyhole; it ended with Marie pressed against the door with his glasses snapped in the middle hanging off his right ear.

"Vernon what are we going to do!?" asked Aunt Petunia quietly.

"We swore when we took them in that they would not go and that if they showed any signs we would beat it out of them!" he replied.

"But look at the envelope; it's addressed to their cupboard!" she cried

"They must be keeping an eye on the house spying on us." He said.

"But what are we going to do about it Vernon?" she asked.

"We'll ignore it for now and hopefully they'll get the hint." He replied.

After the discussion everyone left to do what they normally do, but that evening Uncle Vernon paid a visit to the cupboard.

"Where are our letters?" demanded Marie

"They were not your letters they were addressed to you by mistake." He replied.

"It was not a mistake, they had our cupboard on them!" she shouted back.

"SILENCE!" he yelled. They could see him taking deep breaths to calm himself. "Speaking of your cupboard, your Aunt and I think you're getting a little big to be in here so were are giving you Dudley's second bedroom."

"But what about our letters…" Harry started.

"Enough! Just move this stuff upstairs now!" yelled Uncle Vernon at his wits end.

Both of them quickly complied and grabbed what little they had. It only took them one trip to get everything upstairs. Once they were up there they set what they had down on the bed and look at the mess of toy's and books and anything that wouldn't fit into Dudley's first bedroom.

Marie bent down and started to pick-up the broken toys and set them in a corner to get them out of the way. After they finished that they sat on the floor and tried to come up with a plan that would allow them to get the letters before anyone else.

Harry had found and old alarm clock and handed it to Marie who plugged it in and set it for early the next morning. Both of them had agreed to share the bed.

The next morning when the alarm when off they got up and dressed as silently as possible and crept down stairs avoiding the squeaky stair. Marie headed in to the kitchen to layout the things for breakfast while Harry made his way to the front door, but when he got there he stepped on something squishy and alive.

"Arghhhhhhhhh!" it was Uncle Vernon sleeping on the door mat to prevent them from doing what they were trying to do.

Marie quickly ran out of the kitchen when she heard the scream but fearfully ran back into the kitchen when Uncle Vernon started to yell.

Harry came into the kitchen an hour later with a split lip and a reddening eye to get a cup of tea for their Uncle and when he went back out, Uncle Vernon was sitting with the mail in his lap. When he saw Harry, he gleefully started tearing up the letters by hand.

Uncle Vernon stayed home from work that day to nail-up the mail slot. Things just kept getting worse every day watching their relatives get more and more of their letters and finding ways to destroy them. Aunt Petunia freaked out when letters appeared in the eggs and she tied to shred the letters in the food processor. Uncle Vernon stayed home from work the day after to nail up the windows and doors to prevent any letters from getting in.  
On Sunday morning the Dursleys' sat in the living room all looking a little worse for wear.

"Fine day Sunday" said Uncle Vernon "Why is that Dudley?"

Dudley who was eating a cookie just shrugged his shoulders.

"Because there's no post on Sunday." Suggested Marie

"Right you are Marie, no post on Sunday, no blasted letters today!" he said gleefully.

Harry who had been looking out the window turned sharply toward the fireplace when a large rumble came from it.

All of a sudden hundreds of letters came flowing out of the fireplace. Harry and Marie jumped up into the air and tried to catch a letter. Neither were successful in snatching a letter before Uncle Vernon grabbed them and threw them out of the room with Aunt Petunia and Dudley following with their arms over their heads. Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut behind them.

A little while later he came out breathing hard with a mad glint in his eyes.

"All of you pack some things we are leaving, just pack some clothes." He said in forced calmness.

* * *

Please push that little review button and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

* * *

Everyone rushed to grab clothes but Dudley ended up crying because his father had yelled at him for trying to bring his TV, VCR, and game system. Harry and Marie had only one bag between the two of them, as all they had brought was a couple changes of clothes. As they drove, Uncle Vernon would occasionally take a sharp turn in the opposite direction.

"Shake'em off … shake'em off," he would mutter whenever he did this.

They did not stop all day to eat, drink, or use the restroom. Uncle Vernon stopped at a very gloomy looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley and the two siblings shared a room and while Dudley fell right to sleep, Harry and Marie stayed awake silently staring at each other wandering….

The next morning during their breakfast of stale cornflakes and tinned tomatoes on toast the hotel owner came over to their table.

"'Scuse me, but are any of you a Ms. M. Potter and a Mr. H. Potter? Only I got about two 'undred of these at the front desk."

She held one of the letters up so they could read the emerald green ink address:

Ms. M. Potter

Room 17

Railview Hotel

Cokeworth

Harry being the closest to him reached out to grab the letters but this hand was smacked away by Uncle Vernon who hastily stood up and went with the owner. Within the next half hour, they were all packed up and back in the car. He drove them to the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car, and they were off. The same thing happened in the middle of a ploughed field, halfway across a suspension bridge, and at the top of a multilevel parking garage.

Uncle Vernon stopped the car at the beach, got out, locked the car, and walked away. Aunt Petunia and Dudley made small talk with each other while waiting for Uncle Vernon to come back. When he did come back, he was wearing a smirk and carrying a long thin package.

"Found the perfect place!" he said, "come along."

They all scrambled out of the car and followed Uncle Vernon as he started in the direction of an old man.

"This gentlemen has lent us his boat to get over there." he said pointing at a large rock with a cabin on top.

They all climbed into the boat and Uncle Vernon soon had them over to the cabin.

"I bought rations for us just for tonight because we leave again in the morning." Said Uncle Vernon, his rations turned out to be a bag of potato chips for each of the Dursley's and one bag for Harry and Marie. After they ate, Uncle Vernon tried to start a fire from the empty chip bags but all they did was shrivel up.

There was only one bedroom in the cabin that was taken by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon while Dudley took the couch. The two siblings curled up to each other and looked the watch on Dudley's fat wrist as it was closing in on 12:00 am on July 31st which was Harry and Marie's birthday. Harry lay on the ground and drew a cake in the dirt that had both is and Marie's name on it and when the watch turned to 12 o'clock they blew on the candles. Just after they did, the door into the cabin started to shake.

Harry grabbed Marie and pulled her into a dark corner near the fireplace.

BOOM! The door fell into the cabin with a huge crash. Marie peeked around the corner and saw a tall thin man dressed in all black standing in the doorway. Uncle Vernon came crashing into the room with a shotgun in his hands.

"Stop right there!" he shouted, "You are breaking and entering!"

The dark man flicked what looked like a stick at Uncle Vernon and the gun went sailing out of his hands. Without that gun as protection, Uncle Vernon started to quiver in fear standing in front of Aunt Petunia.

When the man spoke it was in a deathly whisper, "Where are the _Potters_?" he spat out the word Potter like it was a disgusting thing in his mouth.

Uncle Vernon whimpered and stuttered out a negative response.

"There's n-n-no one h-h-here by t-t-that name so leave!"

The man just sneered at Uncle Vernon.

"I know the Potter's are here and I will be taking them with me," he hissed.

Harry and Marie looked at each other and silently nodded. As one, they took a step around the corner and faced the man.

"What do you want with us?" Harry asked.

"I am here to take you to Hogwarts." He said with a sneer.

"What's Hogwarts?" asked Marie

"No! Stop! Say no more. We swore when we took them in that we would put a stop to this foolishness!" Shouted Uncle Vernon.

"Let me guess Petunia," sneered the man "this was your idea. Keeping these two ignorant of their heritage. You always were jealous of Lily."

"I am Professor Snape potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where you have been accepted to learn magic like your parents." He said as he turned to face Harry and Marie, passing letters to both of them.

At that moment, Uncle Vernon stumbled over to them and tried to grab Marie's letter, as she was the closest. "Don't say any more, Sir. Get out! You are breaking and entering and I demand that you…." He suddenly stopped speaking as the professor flicked his stick at him.

Marie slowly opened her letter and pulled out two separate letters made of the same heavy paper as the envelope.

Dear Ms. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted  
at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find  
enclosed list of all necessary supplies and equipment.  
Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than  
July 31.  
Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"What does it mean, "we await your owl"?" she asked looking up from the letter.

Her emerald green eyes caught his Onyx gaze as he replied, "If you accept I will send an owl to Hogwarts now informing them that both of you will be coming." As he spoke, his eyes drifted from hers to her brothers taking in the bruises and faint scars on their faces.

Uncle Vernon chose that moment to interrupt, "They will not be going I say! We swore when we took them in we would put a stop to all this nonsense!"

The professor turned on him and pulled his stick out again. "These two are Lily's children, and they will not be denied the chance to go to the same school that their mother did. She was a very dear friend of mine I will not allow it." He spoke in a deadly whisper but the sound reached everyone in the hut.

"I'm sorry but what _is_ Hogwarts?" asked Marie

"It is a school of magic that your parents attended." replied the professor

Uncle Vernon had shrunk back and stood quivering with Aunt Petunia and Dudley

"Let's go." The professor said lightly grabbing both of their arms

Harry grabbed what few things they had with them and the three of them left. They got into the little boat that was still docked at the rocks. After settling himself in the boat the professor took out his stick and tapped the boat twice. After he did that the boat started to move of its own accord.

As the boat moved, Harry and Marie held onto one another and looked out at the water.

"Where do we go from here?" Marie asked

"I am taking both of you to Diagon ally to get your supplies for school and to get you a room at the inn there until I can do something about the situation with your _relatives._" He sneered the word relatives as if it was a horrible word

"What do you mean? Are we not going back?" Harry asked.

"Not if I can help it. Your mother was my dearest friend and even though I am not your godfather I might still be able to get custody if you would like." He said hesitantly

"We agree only if you tell us more about our parents." Marie said with a grin.

"Deal." He said

When the boat reached the opposite shore the three of them climbed out and the professor sent it back so that the Dursley's could leave in the morning. With that done, the professor turned to Harry and Marie,

"I am going to apparate us to the Leaky Cauldron. Hold onto me and don't let go no matter what you feel ok?"

Harry and Marie nodded and grabbed onto his arms. The next thing they felt was a squeezing sensation. It felt like what they would consider being squeezed through a straw was like.  
They landed in a dimly lit pub and saw an older man come out from a room rubbing his eyes.

"What can I do for you professor?" he asked stifling a yawn.

"Can we get a room with two beds for the night please Tom?" he said before turning to the children, "We will stay here for the rest of the night and tomorrow we will get your things."

After getting the key from Tom the professor led Harry and Marie up the stairs and into their room for the night.

"Go ahead and go to bed we have an early start tomorrow." Said the professor.

"Yes sir, goodnight." Said Harry and Marie as they crawled into the bed.

* * *

In the morning, they got up, dressed and went downstairs to find the professor waiting with a warm breakfast.

"I hope hot cereal is alright." He said glancing up from his paper.

"Yes sir, thank you." Said Marie as they sat down to eat.

After they finished eating the professor looked up at them.

"I have already been to the Ministry and all you have to do is sign this and I will have sole custody over both of you." He said as he slid a role of parchment over to them.

Harry grabbed it and read it through.

"This is just a custody form not an adoption form?" he half asked still looking through it.

"Yes. For now until we get to know each other better I thought that just having custody would make you feel more comfortable. We can talk adoption later if you wish." Replied the professor.

"What do we call you?" asked Marie.

"In private you may call me Severus but in classes you must call me Professor Snape." His said.

Harry and Marie both signed the form only to watch in amazement as it rolled itself up and disappeared.

"It appears automatically in the Hall of Records in the ministry. Now let's get started shall we?" he said standing up.

The three of them made their way out of the pub and into a small room. Harry and Marie watched as Severus pulled out his wand, tapped the bricks in the wall, and stepped back. Harry and Marie watched in amazement, as the wall seemed to melt revealing an alley.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley you two." Said Severus

They walked down the cobblestone street to the large white building at the end. The doors were guarded by strange looking creatures who held open the doors for them as they approached. On the inner sets of doors Marie saw a plate that said:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there._

Shivering she leaned over to Harry and said, "Their not a friendly bunch are they?"

The group of three walked over to a free counter where the strange creature was writing in a book.

"I would like to make a withdraw role." He said placing a small gold key on the counter. "I also have a letter from Professor Dumbledore"

"Very well I will have Griphook take you to these vaults." Replied the creature "Griphook!" he shouted

The three of them followed Griphook to a cart and climbed in. It was a fast ride down to Severus's vault. They pulled to a fast stop and climbed out. Griphook got out and said "Lamp Please". Harry who was the closest to the lamp grabbed it and handed it over. Severus handed Griphook the key and walked into the vault. He pulled out a bag and put handfuls of gold, silver, and bronze coins inside. As he left the vault, the door swung closed behind him.

They got back in the cart and headed even farther below. At the next stop only Severus got off and went into the vault. He came back out shortly there after.

"Please get back into the cart so we can return to the surface." said Griphook

Once on the surface they made their way to 'Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions'.

"Hogwarts to dears?" asked Madame Malkin, "I've got another young man being fitted up as well."

"They both need a whole new wardrobe as well, Madame." Said Severus from behind them.

Madame Malkin grabbed Marie as she was the closest and got her up on a stool next to the boy.

"Hogwarts to?" he asked

"Yes, my brother is going too" replied Marie pointing him out.

"Do you know what house you'll be in?" he asked

"No, do you?" she asked in turn

"No, but I'm sure to be in Slytherin like the rest of my family" he replied

"Oh" said Marie

"I think I would leave if I was put into Hufflepuff, wouldn't you" he asked not really wanting a reply "Do you like quidditch?" he asked abruptly

"Um," she repined

"I'm going to bully my father into buying me a racing broom to smuggle into Hogwarts." He admitted proudly

"Say, why are you with Professor Snape and not your parents anyway?" he asked looking at her

"Our parents are dead" she replied shortly

"I'm sorry," he said not sounding sorry at all "But they were our kind weren't they?"

"They were a witch and wizard if that's what you mean" she replied

"I don't think they should let the other kind in do you?" he asked "What's your surname anyway?"

"That's you dear, you're done" interrupted Madame Malkin gesturing for the boy to get down.

"Well I'll see you at Hogwarts" he said as he disappeared.

Harry hopped up next to her on the stool "What was that about? There were several times that you looked really uncomfortable." he asked

"I have no idea. I didn't even find out his name but he was rather rude. I mean he didn't even give me his name and he went on about things that I had no comprehension of but he apparently thought that I should know."

A few minutes later Marie was done and she waited for Harry to be finished. Their next stop was Flourish and Blotts to get their books which included:

_The Standard Book of Spells (grade 1) by __Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by __Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by __Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them__ by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by __Quentin Trimble_

After getting their books, they headed to 'Ollivander's Makers of fine wands' to get their wands. Even with all she had seen so far this day, it would not feel real to Marie until she held her wand in her hand.

Harry and Marie walked in behind Severus; all around them there were stacks upon stacks of boxes. The professor took a seat in the only chair that was available to wait.

*"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry and Marie jumped.

There was an old man standing before them, his wide pale eyes shining like moons in the gloom of the shop.

"Hello" said Marie uncertainly.

"Ah yes," said the man "I thought that I would be seeing the two of you soon. The Potters." It wasn't a question. "You both have your mother's eyes." He said, "It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Marie and Harry. They wished he would blink. Those silver eyes were a bit creepy.

"Your Father on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it – it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." He said.

Mr. Ollivander had moved so close to Harry that they were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.

"And that's where…"

Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long white finger while looking at the matching scar on Marie.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands … well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do…."

He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, spotted the professor.

"Severus! Severus Snape! How nice to see you again…. Beach, seventeen inches, swishy, wasn't it?"

"Yes." snapped Severus.

"Well, now – Ms. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket turning to face Marie. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Er – well I'm left-handed," said Marie.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Marie from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, and around her head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Ms Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Marie suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between her nostrils, was doing it on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then Ms. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Marie took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of her hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try –"

Marie tried – but she had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no – here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Marie tried. And tried, she had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair that the professor abandoned soon after the wands came out. The more wands that Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves the happier he seemed to be come.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere – I wonder, now – yes, why not – unusual combination – holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Marie took the wand. She felt a sudden warmth in her fingers. She raised the wand above her head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of green and silver sparks shot out from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Her siblings were all silent with wonder as Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well … how curious … how very curios …"

He put Marie's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper still muttering. "Curious … curious …"

"Sorry," said Marie, "but _what's_ curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed Marie with his pale stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Ms. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand gave another feather – just one other. It is very curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother – why, its brother gave the both of you those scars."

Marie swallowed.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember…. I think we must expect great things from you, Ms. Potter…. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things – terrible, yes, but great."

Marie shivered as Mr. Ollivander turned his attention to Harry. She wasn't sure she liked Mr. Ollivander too much. *

After they had both found their wands and paid seven gold Galleons each they headed back up the ally, back through the wall, back through the Leaky cauldron, now empty. Harry and Marie didn't speak as they walked down the road; they didn't even notice Severus grabbing them and apparating away.

* * *

The month they spent at Severus' house was the most wonderful time of their lives. They were able to read undisturbed and learn what they wanted. Severus was always willing to help them. It took them a couple of weeks but they finally decided on names for their pets: Harry's snowy owl was name Hedwig and Marie's eagle owl was named Isis. Their school books were very interesting. They lay around their room late into the night reading. Every night before they went to bed they ticked off another day on their calendar counting down the days to September the first.

Marie woke at five o'clock the morning of the 1st and was too excited to go back to sleep. Harry slept for another two hours before they got up and got ready. By eight o'clock Marie was downstairs cooking breakfast for Harry and Severus and by 10:30 everyone was ready to go.

Severus apparated to the platform nine and three-quarters and helped them get their trunks into a compartment.

"I will see you both at the school. Here is some money for snacks." he said handing them a few galleons each.

"Bye Severus. See you soon." They replied.

Severus nodded once and popped away. They both pulled a book out of their trunks and waited for the train to start moving. After reading in silence for an hour Marie stood up.

"I'm going to go look around." Said Marie getting up and walking out of the compartment. As she passed various compartments she looked inside and watched what people were doing. Some people were reading, some were talking, but some were playing games that she had never seen before. She stopped outside one compartment that had five boys who looked to be about three years older than her; they were making a card castle but as she stopped in the open door way the cards exploded in the dark haired boys face. She let out a started giggle and the boys turned to face her.

" Are you alright?" she asked him.

"Yeah. Sorry but who are you?" he asked.

"Marie Potter."

"Why do you look so confused, haven't you ever seen an exploding card set?" he asked.

"No, my brother and I were raised by muggles so all of this is relatively new to me." She replied.

"Oh, do you want to come in we can teach you how to play a couple different games to help pass the time." He offered with a quirky little grin.

"Sure as long as your friends don't mind." She said looking at the other boys in the compartment.

"We don't mind." They all said.

"Great, so can I get some names from you?" she asked with a teasing grin.

The boys all blushed and the dark-haired boy started naming names.

"I'm Cedric Diggory, this is Mathew Harris, Daniel Blotts, Greg Tucker, and Kyle Richman. We are all third year Hufflepuffs." He said pointing at each boy as he introduced them.

"Let's get started, shall we?" asked Greg.

"Okay let's start with exploding snap because we've already got it out." Said Cedric.

For the next couple hours the six of them continued to play games and have a good time. They got to know each other a little and the boys all speculated on what house Marie would be in.

"What house do you want to be in?" asked Daniel.

"I don't really care, personally I think that the house system is rather stupid all it does is encourage prejudices. There are good things and bad things about each house. For instance Gryffindor is considered the house of the brave but they also rush into things without really thinking about the situation. Slytherin is the house of the cunning but they also have a bad reputation because a few wizards from their house have gone bad. Ravenclaw is considered the house of the wise but while most of them are nice people their people skills are slightly lacking. And Hufflepuff is considered the house of the loyal but that have a reputation of being the weakest house at Hogwarts. Just by spending time with all of you I can tell that most of what I have read is wrong." She replied. "But my thinking is that my brother and I will be in either Slytherin or Gryffindor. I am sure I will be in Slytherin but I'm not sure about my brother.

"You've really thought this out haven't you?" asked Kyle as the rest of the boys all stared at her.  
"Yup." She stated with a grin.

As it got dark outside Cedric offered to walk her back to her compartment. They stopped outside of her compartment, which seemed to have gained another occupant.

"I see you at the feast my little Slytherin." He said with a quirky grin as he turned to face her lifting her hand to his lips. He presses his lips to her hand, smiled again, and turned and walked away.

She watched his walk back down the corridor and turned back to her compartment where she was interrogated by her brother about where she had been and what she had been doing. Once she was finished with her tale she listened to what had happened here with the confrontation with the blond boy from Diagon Alley who's name she found out was Draco Malfoy.

As the train slowed the five people in the compartment changed into their robes. As the conductor's voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Harry and Marie looked at each other nervously. As the train slowed to a stop they climbed out of their compartment with Ron (the new addition to the compartment) and saw the biggest man they had ever seen. He just seemed too big to be aloud.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

As the first years all gathered around his he peered down at them.

"C'mon, follow me – anymore firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling they followed the big man down the narrow path. The path itself was so dark that Marie thought that there must be lots of trees surrounding them.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," the big man called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had suddenly opened up to the edge of a great black lake where there was a small fleet of boats.

"No more'n four to a boat!" the big man called.

Harry and Marie were joined in their boat by Ron and a girl with bushy hair.

"Everyone in?" shouted the big man, who had a boat to himself. "Right then – FORWARD!"

At his command the small fleet of boats started forward gliding over the glass-like surface of the lake. Everyone was silent staring up at the enormous castle.

"Heads down!" called the big man as the boats floated through a curtain of ivy to an underground harbor.

"Oy, you there! Is this yer toad?" said the big man, who was checking the boats as people clambered out of them.

"Trevor!" shouted a boy blissfully. They climbed up a path of pebbles until they reached smooth damp grass, right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up the stone steps to the front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

*The big man raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open and a tall witch in emerald robes stood there and Marie's first thought was that she was not a woman to cross.

"The firs' years Professor McGonagall," said the big man.

"Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door open wide and motioned them to follow her. They followed her through a huge entrance hall to a small chamber off the main hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. The Sorting ceremony will take place in a few moments time in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered on Ron's smudged nose and Harry's hair.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber. All around the room people began whispering to each other trying to figure out how the sorting would take place. Suddenly something happened that made Marie jump and several other people scream.

"What the –?"

She gasped as about twenty ghosts floated through the wall and they seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance –"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them.

"About to be sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The sorting about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Feeling a little shaky Marie got in line behind Harry with Ron behind her. They walked from their little room, back across the hall and through the large double doors to the Great Hall.

Marie had never seen a more beautiful place. The hall was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. The tables were covered with gold plates and goblets. As Marie was looking around the hall she caught Cedric's eyes and he winked at her. Marie blushed and turned away. At the top of the hall there was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the them up so that they were in the space between the four house tables and the teacher's table. Looking up to avoid the numerous stares that were facing them Marie looked up and notice that there didn't seem to be a ceiling instead it looked like the night sky.

Marie quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool if front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointy wizard's hat. The hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Noticing that everyone in the hall was now watching the hat, she stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened like a mouth then the hat began to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing in your head_

_The sorting hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking Cap!"_

The Whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished. It bowed to each of the four house tables and then became still again. Professor McGonagall now stepped forward with a long scroll of parchment.

"When I call your name you will come forth, I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses." She said.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

"Hufflepuff!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah joined them.

"Bones, Susan!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"Ravenclaw!"

The table second from the left clapped this time.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Bullstrode, Millicent!"

"Slytherin!"

"Crabbe, Vincent!"

"Slytherin!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"Hufflepuff!"

Sometimes Marie noticed that the hat would shout out the house name at once but with others it would take longer.

"Finnigan, Seamus!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Goyle, Gregory!"

"Slytherin!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Longbottom, Neville!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Malfoy, Draco!"

"Slytherin!"

There weren't many people left now.

"Moon" …, "Nott" …, "Parkinson" …, then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" …, then "Perks, Sally-Anne" …, and then at last –

"Potter, Harry!"

"Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table erupted with shouts and cheers while the Weasley twins shouted "WE GOT A POTTER! WE GOT A POTTER!"

"Potter, Marie!" She looked up at Severus before she sat on the stool and he gave her a small nod.

"Slytherin!" Dead silence followed the hat's shout. She was the first Potter to be in Slytherin since the school started. All Potters' had been in one of the other three houses but never Slytherin. Marie made her way to her new table with her head held high. She chanced a glance at Cedric and saw him nod and smile at her. She looked at her table and saw a spot had been made for her next to Draco Malfoy. As she took her seat, she chanced a glance at the head table; she saw Professor Dumbledore frown but paid no attention to that because she saw the small smile directed at her by Severus.

There were only three people left to sort by the time she was done with her musings.

"Thomas, Dean!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Turpin, Lisa!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Weasley, Ronald!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Zabini, Blaise!"

"Slytherin!"

Professor McGonagall rolled up the scroll and took the sorting hat away.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than see them all there.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year a Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down and everybody clapped and cheered.*

Marie made conversation with her year mates as she ate all the while observing the hall and it occupants. When the feast came to a close Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again and the hall fell silent.

*"Ahem – just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few star of term notices I wish to announce. First years should note that the dark forest is out of bounds to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for your house team should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is off limits to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. And now, before bed let us sing the school song!" he cried. "Everybody pick their favorite tune, and off we go!"

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling _

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."*_

Everybody finished the song at different times but Marie noticed that most of the Slytherins did not sing. She also notice that the Gryffindors had sung the loudest.

Dumbledore conducted the last few line of the Weasley twins last lines and sent them off to bed.

Marie was silent as she followed the prefect down the passageway in the dungeons they can to a stop in front of a portrait of a man hovering over a cauldron, the name plate below said Salazar Slytherin.

"The password to get in is pureblood and I expect you to remember it." Said the prefect. The first years were instructed to sit and wait until Professor Snape joined them.

"While we wait for the Professor I would like to lay down a few rules that you as Slytherins are expected to follow.

1) Respect your fellow housemates outside of the common room. We must present a united front to the rest of the school. Any disputes you have with

each other are to be solved here.

2) If you have problems you can come any of the older students in the house and we will do our best to help you.

And now we will turn this over to Professor Snape." Said Trinity Harper the female prefect.

"Welcome new Slytherins. You are now family and I expect you to treat each other as such. If you have any problems you can come to me, my door is always open. I expect all of you to get good grades and keep them good. If they fall below my standard I _will _be reporting to your parents. I will see all of you in the morning when I hand out you schedules. Good night." With that he turned and walked out of the room.

"Now with us having the whole dungeon to ourselves all of you have your own room. Boys to the right and girls to the left. Your door will have your name on a silver plaque. Good night." With that Henry Parkinson turned and walked over to the boy's area.

Marie went down the corridor on the left and found her door. Marie closed and locked her door behind her found her pajamas and went to bed.

* * *

_Author's note: _I am sorry that it took so long to update. I had a family emergency, high school finals, graduation, and a move to do before I could sit down and write this chapter, I hope the length makes up for the long wait.

Lots of love,

Slytherin4harry


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

* * *

Marie awoke the next morning and started getting ready for the day. She went into her bathroom and took a shower. She dried herself off, pulled on her robes and tried to do something with her hair. She managed to get it into a half-french braid. Back in her room, she put all of her course books into her bag, as she didn't know what classes she would have. She swung her bag onto her shoulder and headed for the common room.

As she entered the common room, she found Draco waiting for her.

"Good morning." He said, "Are you ready to go up?"

"Yes, and good morning to you as well."

They walked out of the common room with Crabbe and Goyle flanking them. As they walked into the entrance hall Marie spotted Harry.

"Excuse me for a moment will you?" she asked as she walked over to Harry.

"Good morning Marie." Said Harry giving her a hug. A startled gasp mad them break apart.

"Harry! Why are you hugging a Slytherin?" asked Ron scandalized

"She's my sister. So what if she is a Slytherin!"

"But Gryffindors don't hug Slytherins even if they are family. We don't socialize with them." Ron explained

The smile that Marie had on her face at the sight of her brother had slowly slipped off during Ron's explanation. In its place, a frown grew as Harry slowly pulled away and walked off with Ron. Marie jumped when Draco put his arm around her shoulders and led her into the hall. She sat next to him and stared blankly at her plate.

She looked up as she felt eyes on her and met Cedric's gaze. He was looking at her with a concerned stare and she realized that he must have seen her come in. She dropped her gaze back to her plate. She jumped slightly as Professor Snape touched her arm.

"Here is your schedule, Ms. Potter and here is a map of the castle to help you get to your classes," As he looked at her, his eyes seemed to soften "If you need someone to talk to my door is always open." He said softly, squeezing her shoulder.

With that said, he turned and walked back to the teacher's table. Marie looked at her schedule and saw that she had Transfiguration first followed by Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts. She looked at her map and saw that Transfiguration was on the fourth floor, Herbology was outside and Defense Against the Dark Arts was on the second floor. She had lunch between Transfiguration and Herbology.

Now that she knew where her classes were she got up and headed out of the hall and up the stairs to the fourth floor. She looked at her map again and saw that she was looking for the third door on the right; Marie headed to the door and found that it was unlocked. She headed in and put her things on a table in the center of the room, she then looked up to find a cat watching her. She noticed the strange square markings around the eyes that reminded her of a pair of glasses. She also notice that the professor was nowhere in sight.

"You the Professor aren't you?" she asked the cat.

The cat looked at her, jumped off the desk and morphed back into the Professor.

"How did you know Ms. Potter?" she asked with a stunned look on her face.

"I have never seen a cat with perfectly square makings and you were sitting too still to be a normal cat. Cats twitch and move their tails." She replied.

"I think that you might just have your father's talent for transfiguration." The professor said with a small smile. "Ten points to Slytherin. How did you find your way to my class so early?"

"Professor Snape gave me a map to help me get around."

The bell rang cutting off whatever the professor might have said; Marie watched as the professor morphed herself back into her cat form and settled herself back on the desk facing the classroom. Marie turned back to her seat, got her book and parchment out, and then settled back into her seat to wait for the rest of her class to show up.

As the rest of the class trickled in, Draco sat next to her leaving Crabbe and Goyle to sit behind them. The professor morphed back into her human form and began the class with a lecture.

"Transfiguration is one of the most complex forms of magic. I will not tolerate any fooling around in this class. If you don't like this you can leave and not come back, you know where the door is." On one left. She then transfigured her desk into a pig and back again. Everyone oohed and ahhed. She then set them to taking a set of complex notes. Near the end of the double period, she handed out a match and told them to turn it into a needle. Marie was the only one to accomplish it.

Marie packed her bag and walked out with Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. They made their way down to the great hall for lunch talking about the lesson. Marie sat down and filled her plate with fruits and vegetables. She ate slowly thinking about the confrontation with her brother and his friend that morning. In her opinion there was no reason that she couldn't talk to Harry, she was his sister for heaven's sake!

Marie finished her lunch quickly and headed back to the common room to grab her Herbology and defense books. She made her way out of the school and over to the greenhouses. She sat outside and waited for the rest of her class. Herbology seemed like it would be an interesting but Marie liked gardening anyway so this couldn't be much different. She stood up as she saw her class approach with the professor. The class passed quickly but they did nothing more than take notes. The Defense class was nothing more than a joke. The professor stuttered so much that it was impossible to understand what he was saying; the room itself smelled of garlic.

Dinner that night was a noisy affair as everyone talked about their day. Marie didn't say much content to listen to her classmates prattle on. As she looked at her brother, she felt a stab of pain run through her heart. She just couldn't understand how he could give up years of love and friendship based on what one boy said.

After dinner Marie sat down in the common room and completed the homework that had been assigned that day before going to bed

Marie woke-up the next morning not looking forward to seeing her brother. She didn't want to be disappointed again after yesterday. She met Draco in the common room and together they headed up to the great hall with Crabbe and Goyle flaking them. She saw Harry and his friend Ron walking down the stairs and paused for a second before continuing in to the Great Hall.

"Marie!" Cedric called

She stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"How do you like Hogwarts so far?" he asked

"The classes are interesting but I could do without the house rivalries. I can't even talk to my brother without being looked at like scum by the rest of the Gryffindor's."

"The lions and the snakes take the rivalry more seriously than the ravens and the badgers. In a few years things will calm down, you'll see."

"Thanks Cedric. I'll see you later." She said walking over to her seat next to Draco.

"Who is that?" he asked as she sat down

"That's Cedric. I met him on the train he is a third year and really nice."

"Ah. Well eat we need to leave for charms soon." He said

Marie pulled a grapefruit to her plate and cut it in half. She cut the chunks loose and sprinkled a little sugar on top.

"Do you want the other half of this Pansy?" she asked offering the other half of the grapefruit to the girl as she sat down.

"Sure, thanks." She said taking it from Marie.

Marie ate her fruit and stood up with Draco when it was time to leave. The charms class was on the third floor near the area where the Headmaster said not to enter.

The professor was a little old man with a high squeaky voice and he stood on his chair which was piled high with books so he could see over the top of the desk. He started the class with role and when he got to Marie's name, he was so excited he fell off his chair.

The class itself was rather interesting as they were learning the levitation charm; Marie got it on the second try while Draco got it on the fifth. The rest of the day passed smoothly with herbology that afternoon.

Before Marie knew it, it was Friday and she had potions class followed by flying lessons both of which were with the Gryffindors. She was out of bed that morning earlier than usual and decided to go and see Severus; she knew from the summer that he was always up early. She headed up to Severus' office and knocked on the door.

"Come." She heard from behind the door.

Marie opened the door and walked in. She shut the door behind her and leaned against it with a small smile.

"Hi." She said in a quiet voice, "How has your week been?"

"Busy and filled with dunderheads." He said leaning back in his chair. "And yours? I noticed that you and Harry have not had time together this week."

"That would be because Gryffindors and Slytherins do not get along. I tried to approach Harry at the beginning of the week and his friend Ronald convinced him that we should not be seen together at all. He walked away from me and has not looked at me since." She said with tears in her eyes.

Severus got up and changed the wooden chair by the fireplace into a couch and sat down he waved her over and gathered her into his arms.

"Everything will work out, I promise. He'll come around." He held on to her, both of them taking comfort in the fact that they now had someone to care about and take care of.

A frantic knock made both of them jump, "Professor it's Draco, may I come in?"

"Yes Draco." He said not moving from his position with Marie.

"Professor have you seen Marie…? Never mind." He said coming into the room and seeing Marie.

"Are you alright?" he asked seeing the tear tracks on her face.

"Yes." She said wiping her eyes. "I just needed to talk to Professor Snape."

"You both know that you can call me Severus when we are alone. You are my ward Marie and you are my godson Draco. I am glad that you two are friends and Draco you seem to be doing a wonderful job protecting Marie. Keep it up. Now why don't we have a nice private breakfast here before class?"

Marie and Draco both nodded and moved out of the way as Severus transformed his desk into a table and the couch back into a chair. They sat down to a breakfast of fried tomatoes and grapefruit halves. Ten minutes before class, Marie and Draco headed back to the common room and grabbed their bags before heading to the potions classroom. They were the first ones there and took the front table on the opposite side of the room from the door. The rest of the class trickled in slowly followed by Professor Snape.

Professor Snape like Professor Flitwick started the class with roll call and then started with a lovely speech meant to scare unprepared first years.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began his voice no more than a whisper. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of the liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…. I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, even stop death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Complete silence followed his speech and Marie saw that the Gryffindors all looked clueless as they struggled to figure out what his speech meant. The Slytherins on the other hand all looked calm and collected.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" said Professor Snape looking at Harry

"I don't know, sir." Said Harry with a face full of defiance

"Let's try again. Potter where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezor?" he asked as the bushy haired girl next to Harry was literally bouncing in her seat to be noticed

"I don't know, sir."

"One more try, Potter. Then we shall see if your sister is smarter than you. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" at this the girl next to Harry stood up with her hand stretched to the ceiling.

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

"Sit down you silly girl." Severus snapped at the girl now known as Hermione. "Well Miss Potter do you thing you can do better.

"The combination of powdered root of asphodel and infusion of wormwood creates a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the draft of living death. A bezor can be found in the stomach of a goat and monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant also known as aconite." She said before chancing a glance at Harry he was starring at her with a hateful look on his face before looking away.

"Very good, Miss Potter. Well? Why aren't you all copying this down?" The room was suddenly filled with sound as people rummaged for quills and ink. Over the noise, Severus said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor house for your cheek Potter. Ten points to Slytherin for your correct answers Miss Potter."

The rest of the potions class passed dismally for the Gryffindors and quite well for the Slytherins as Longbottom melted his cauldron by adding the porcupine quills before taking the potion off the fire. When class ended, Marie and the other Slytherins headed back to the common room to relax or do whatever they wanted. Marie sat down and immediately stared to work on her homework so that she could have the weekend to herself. She finished just before dinner and headed up with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. She went to bed that night wondering if she could fix the rift that had suddenly popped up between Harry and herself.

* * *

The next morning she dresses in running pants and a tank top and made her way out to the lake for a run to clear her mind. She started with some stretches and took off around the lake in a light jog but her thought were centered on her brother. They had always been close so she was very concerned about the suddenness of his attitude. She had never thought that her brother could be so naive to believe that the rumors around Slytherin house were actually true.

When she was halfway around the lake, she sped up to a run. The more she thought about her brother the more she realized that she couldn't do anything if Harry wanted to believe that she was dark just because of her house. The only thing she could do was wait for him to come to his senses. Having made that decision she finished her run and did some cool down stretches before heading back inside. Draco was waiting for her in the common room when she got there.

"Where have you been?" he asked, "Pansy said that you weren't in your room and she had no idea when you had left."

"I went for a run. I was trying to think about what to do with Harry and needed to clear my head."

"Just please tell someone next time. Your guardian wouldn't be too happy if we lost you."

"I will, I promise. Let me go take a fast shower then we can head down to breakfast." She said before heading to her room.

In her room, she took a fast shower and put on a jeans skirt and a black cap-sleeve shirt with a pair of black Mary Janes. She quickly braided her hair and headed back down to the common room to meet Draco. They made their way up to the Great hall for breakfast.

"Where were you this morning?" Pansy asked as she sat down

"I went for a run around the lake to clear my head." Marie replied as she put some fruit on her plate.

"So what are your plans for the day Marie?" Draco asked her

"I don't know I might see if Professor Snape needs some help with potions but other than that I have no idea."

"Well we will be in the library if you would like to join us later." He said as the first years minus Marie got up and left the hall. Marie finished her breakfast and went back to the dungeons to see Severus.

"Enter." Came his quiet voice from behind the office door.

"Morning Severus." She said as she closed the door behind herself

"Ahh Marie. I was just going to see if I could find you. I need to speak with you, please have a seat." He said looking up, "Professor Dumbledore called me up to his office this morning and ordered me to sign custody of your brother back to the Dursley's. He is letting me keep you because he says that you are of no consequence to him and his plans, but I have no power over what happens to him."

"Harry is not going to like this. As angry as I am with him I would not wish this fate on him again." Said Marie with a sigh, "You're going to have to tell him soon though."

"I know I just think that he needs time to settle in a little bit more."

"Ok. Do you need any help with potions today?"

"Not today. I need to do some grading." He said

"Alright I'll see you later." She said getting up and heading for the door.

Marie headed back to her room and grabbed a book off her shelf and settled down on her bed to read. She was so engrossed that she missed lunch and dinner she didn't even hear the knocks at her door but she jumped about a mile when Severus touched her shoulder.

"Are you alright? No one has seen you since you left my office this morning."

"I'm fine. I was just reading and lost track of time. What time is it by the way?" she asked

"Almost nine. Your friends came and got me when they didn't see you at dinner and couldn't find you after that."

"I didn't realize it was that late. I didn't mean to worry anyone."

"Head down to the common room and speak with your friends I will call a house elf to bring you a meal. Anything specific that you would like?"

"Just a salad and some fruit will be fine." She said before heading down to the common room.

She was tackled by Pansy and Daphne as she walked in both exclaiming about how worried they had been. The rest of her night was passed in the company of those who she knew would be her good friends for many years to come.

* * *

I am sorry for the long delay but I hope you enjyed this chapter. As always any helpful comments are welcome.

Love,

Slytherin4harry


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter.

The next week passed in a blur of classes and homework. Harry still wasn't talking to her but she still held out hope that he would come around. Before she knew it she had been at Hogwarts for two weeks and according to the notice board first year Slytherins and Gryffindors were two have flying lessons together on the following Thursday.

"Is flying difficult Draco?" Marie asked him on the way to charms class

"Not really, no. I think you will do well though so don't worry about it. Besides I will be right there with you."

"Good. This is something that I don't want to try on my own." She told him as they took their seats.

All week Marie had listened as her classmates all talked about flying and Quidditch. Draco had been complaining loudly about first years not being allowed their own brooms. Marie just wasn't sure that she was willing to let a broom hold her above the ground. Thursday morning dawned bright and clear; as was fast becoming routine Marie donned her running clothes and headed out to the lake for her run before heading to breakfast with Draco. That morning they made a detour passed the Gryffindor table where Longbottom was holding a glass ball that was the size of a large marble.

Walking up behind Longbottom with Marie next to him Draco grabbed the ball from Longbottom and looked at it. Harry and Weasley jumped up as if to confront him but before they could do anything Professor McGonagall arrived. Draco dropped the ball with a muttered "just looking" before walking away with Marie.

Everyone went to class but at three-thirty the first year Slytherins and Gryffindors hurried to the designated area for the class. The Slytherins were the first to arrive followed by the Gryffindors and Madame Hooch.

"Well what are you all waiting for?" she barked, "Everyone step-up to the left side of their brooms."

Marie and Draco were directly across from Harry and Weasley.

"Stick your right hand over the broom and say 'Up!'"

"Up!" shouted everyone

Both Draco and Marie's brooms shot into their hands and looking around they were in the minority other than them, Harry was the only one with a broom in his hand. Most people's brooms just stayed on the ground while other's just rolled around. Weasley's broom actually lifted off the ground and hit him in the nose.

"Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. Grip it tight. You don't want to go sliding off the end." Said Madame Hooch walking between the two rows of brooms, "When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle. Three, two…."

Before she blew her whistle Longbottom kicked off and shot up into the air falling off his broom about twenty feet off the ground. He landed with a sickening crack in front of Marie who knew that he had broken something having heard that sound before. Marie phased out as Madame Hooch ran over to the boy; after leaving the Dursley's she had hoped to never hear that sound again and for a few seconds she was completely in her memories. She came out of his thoughts at the sound of Draco's laughter.

"Did you see his face?" said Draco tossing Longbottom's rememberall up and down, "Maybe if the fat lub would give this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat arse."

"Give it here, Malfoy." Said Harry stepping up to him

"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." Said Draco climbing on his broom, "How about on the roof?"

Marie watched as Draco flew about over their heads and after a moment hesitation Harry joined him

"Give it here Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom!" shouted Harry

The rest of their conversation was unintelligible but they saw Harry take a swipe at Draco before Draco through the ball and landed. Harry chased the ball and broke into an almost vertical dive and caught the ball a foot off the ground before pulling out of the dive and toppling to the ground.

"HARRY POTTER!" shouted Professor McGonagall

She was so angry that she couldn't form a sentence as she pulled Harry away from the group and back towards the school. Marie grabbed Draco and pulled him away as well so the she could have a word with him.

"What were you thinking, Draco? What if Harry had managed to hit you and you had fallen?" she asked in a frantic whisper

"I was fine. I know how to handle a broom Marie, I wasn't going to fall. Now here comes Madame Hooch we'll talk more after the lesson, ok?" he said putting a hand on her arm

"Ok." She said still looking panicked

The rest of the lesson passed by without any further incidents and Marie and Draco headed down to the common room. Once there Draco continued to reassure Marie that nothing had happened to him. They spent the rest of the night relaxing with their friends and talking about meaningless things.

Before Marie knew it Halloween was right around the corner. Draco seemed really excited for some reason but Marie was dreading the holiday. She just couldn't bring herself to be happy on the day her parents died. As the day grew closer she spent more time alone, but Harry she noticed was flourishing with his new friends from Gryffindor and he still was ignoring every effort she made to approach him.

On Halloween night Marie opted to stay in the common room. She still had some homework that she wanted to get done and a new book to start reading. She waved to Draco and Pansy as they left the common room before pulling her Transfiguration homework toward her. She was about fifty pages into her new book when the common room opened and everyone came in. Draco and Pansy sat on either side of her as the others of their group settled around them.

"What's going on? I thought you wouldn't be back until later." Said Marie looking at everyone

"Someone let a troll into the dungeons. Professor Quirrell found it and alerted everyone before he passed out in the Great Hall. We went to the library to wait. Professor Snape just came and told us that we could come back here." Said Draco

"Are you kidding me!? Who would be stupid enough to let a troll in?" asked Marie

"I don't know. It might have been Peeves but I doubt it." Said Pansy

Marie turned back to her book as the others got up and went to get some food. She went to bed that night knowing that she would never like the holiday that all of her friends seemed to adore.

The next morning she went to visit Severus as she hadn't spent any time with him in the last few weeks but she had noticed that he seemed to be withdrawing away from everything. When she walked into his rooms he was examining his right leg where there was a nasty looking bite.

"What happened to you?" She asked. Severus quickly dropped his robe and turned to face her.

"It is nothing for you to concern yourself with." He replied with a slight sneer

"What's wrong Severus? Why are you acting like this?"

"I have simply decided that you are not worth my time anymore and I wish for you to leave my rooms. Now."

Marie tried to argue but she found herself facing his door before she could really say anything. She walked away in a daze not really noticing where her feet were taking her. She was not really aware of anything until someone grabbed her. She struggled in the hold until she saw Cedric's face then she broke down in tears collapsing onto his chest.

Cedric was startled but wrapped his arms around her. When it looked like she wasn't going to stop crying anytime soon he swung her up into his arms and made his way to his dorm room to comfort her in peace. He sat with her for twenty minutes before she calmed enough to explain.

"You'll always have me." Cedric whispered into her ear once she had finished.

Marie stayed in his arms and soaked up the comfort he provided and she slowly fell asleep. When Cedric's roommates came back he sent one of them to find Draco and bring him. He had Draco take her back to her common room and leave a note for her to read when she awoke.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Thank you everyone for for your reviews and encouragements. I am sorry for the long wait.

* * *

Marie woke the next morning a little disoriented. The last things she remembered, was going down to see Severus yesterday morning. As she sat up she spotted a letter with her name on it in Cedric's handwriting. She reached out and grabbed it.

"Dear Marie,  
I don't know what upset you so terribly but if you want to talk I am here.  
Cedric"

As she read, memories of the confrontation with Severus flashed through her mind and tears came unbidden to her eyes. It felt like a hole had been punched through her chest and she didn't know what to do to fix it.

"Marie? Are you awake?" came Pansy's voice from her door.

"Yes, come in." she called swiftly drying her eyes

Pansy entered followed by Daphne. They both had looks of concern in their faces as they sat next to her on the bed.

"Are you alright?" Pansy asked, "When Draco brought you in last night you just looked terribly upset."

"I'm fine." Marie lied, "It was a personal matter. I'm just not ready to talk about it yet."

"Alright but we are here if you need us. Now in an effort to cheer you up, Pansy and I have decided to give you a makeover. What do you think?"

"It sound like just the thing to take my mind off things." Said Marie

The tree girls spent the day in Marie's room fixing each other's hair and doing their nails. By dinner time Marie felt more relaxed but she was still uncertain as to what would happen next. Over the next weeks Marie did research on what kinds of laws affected her and who she lived with. It was obvious to her that she was not the important one between her and Harry but that didn't mean that she was willing to be treated like crap because an old man needed her brother and not her. She knew there was nothing she could do now due to her age but she now had a plan and if she stuck to her plan she would be a force to be reckoned with.

Marie spent more and more time studying in the library as Christmas grew closer and she was hoping to create a truce with Harry so that they could spend it as a family but she wasn't holding her breath. Draco and all of their friends were going home and she had heard that Harry's little followers were leaving as well and maybe without Weasley's influence Harry would be more amiable to spending time with her…

* * *

A week later Marie was walking down the corridor when she was grabbed and pulled into a room. She was shoved against the wall by none other than the Weasley brat.

"What do you want Weasley?" she asked with a perfect sneer

"Stay away from him. He is doing just fine without a slimy snake trying to talk to him."

Marie knew who he was talking about but she wasn't willing to give in.

"He is my brother. I have every right to talk to him without your interference!" she said getting right into his face.

"You're nothing but a death eaters daughter! Stolen away in the night. You're not a Potter and if I have my way you will never get close to him ever again." Said Weasley as he headed back out the door.

Marie stared at the door with a look of confusion on her face. If she wasn't a Potter then who was she? With that thought in mind she left the empty classroom and headed to the library. It was time to find out who she was and the only way that she knew of was to use the family tree potion. It took her twenty minutes to find the potion in the second year potions book, marking the page she checked out the book and headed to one of the unused classroom in the dungeon. She settled down at one of the lab tables and took the time to read through the recipe, as it was a second year potion she knew it would be a challenge but she needed to know the truth.

Setting the book aside she headed to the potions room and grabbed a cauldron and the necessary ingredients from the student cupboard. Once she had everything she headed back to the classroom where she had left the book. According to the instructions it would take three hours to complete the potion so she needed to get started now in order to be finished by dinner.

3 hours later the potion was the right consistency and the right color so Marie grabbed a blank roll of parchment from her bag, added five drops of blood to the potion, and then added the parchment. She waited the required five minutes then pulled the parchment out. It came out dry so she spread it out on the table then leaned closer to read…

Jasmine Diana Riddle

Mother: Bellatrix Lestrange

Father: Thomas Riddle

Godfather: Lucius Malfoy

Godmother: Narcissa Malfoy

Marie was shocked her godparents were none other than Draco's parents. She needed to talk to him and tell him what she discovered….

Marie waited until after dinner to approach Draco.

"Draco? Can I talk to you?" she asked hesitantly

"Of course." He said getting up and following her to her room.

"Weasley confronted me today and he said some things that confused me." She said as they sat facing each other on the bed

"Like what?"

"He told me I was a death eaters daughter. Stolen away in the night, that I wasn't a Potter."

"Of course you're a Potter!"

"But I'm not! I made the family tree potion and it showed me being the daughter of a Bellatrix Lestrange and a Thomas Riddle."

"Do you have the parchment?"

"Yes."

"Can I see it?"

Marie got up and pulled the parchment out of the potions book and handed it to Draco. She waited while he examined it and was startled when he sprang off the bed and over to the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of the powder that sat in a bowl and threw it in the fire.

"Malfoy Manor! Lucius's Office!" he said into the flames.

All of a sudden there was a man's head sitting in the flames!

"Hello Draco. To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure." Said the man who could only be Draco's father.

"We have a situation here. Could you and mother please come through?" Draco asked

The man didn't respond he just disappeared from the flames. Draco stepped back and the flames grew and turned green. The same man walked out of the fireplace followed by the most beautiful woman Marie had ever seen. Both of them had long flowing blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Draco was a perfect mix of the two.

"What is going on Dragon?" the woman asked

Without responding Draco handed her the parchment. There was silence while the woman read it, her eyes flew to Marie and back to the parchment.

"Bella's child!" she whispered, her hand moving to cover her mouth

"I don't understand," Marie said, " What's going on?"

The man flicked his wand and four chairs appeared in the room.

"Bellatrix Lestrange is my sister." Said the woman, "As this parchment shows you are her daughter and our niece."

"Bella's child, you, were stolen from your home about a week after your birth. Bella went insane looking for you but there was never a trace to follow." Said the man

"Where is she now?" Marie asked

"She is in prison for torturing the Longbottoms for information about you."

"So what happens now?" Marie asked

"Well to start with you may call us Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius. The next step is to take the glamour off of you so that you can be in your true form. And the final step is for us to get custody of you." Said her newly dubbed Uncle Lucius

"Alright. So what do I have to do to get the glamour off and how do you know that I have one on?"

"You look like a perfect mixture of James and Lily Potter when we now know that it is not possible for you to be their daughter. There are a few different ways to change someone's appearance and a glamour is one of the easiest ways." Said Aunt Narcissa, "As for what you need to do just sit there and we will do some testing to see what type of spell is hiding your appearance."

While Lucius was doing the testing Narcissa asked Marie about her life for the last ten years. Marie informed them about life with the muggles but she skillfully left out some of the worst details. It took an hour of spell casting but eventually the appearance of Marie Potter faded into the true form of Jasmine Lestrange.

"It is finished." Lucius said quietly

Jasmine moved to the mirror and examined her new appearance. Her hair was still the same length and color but instead of being a bird's nest her hair was now tightly curled and silky smooth. Her eyes were now a shade of jade instead of being the vibrant emerald of Marie Potter, all in all Jasmine liked her appearance.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related.

* * *

Jasmine sat in her room contemplating the new direction her life had taken. A week ago she had been Marie Potter the sister of Harry Potter, and now she was the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and an unknown man named Thomas Riddle. She was also the cousin of Draco and the niece of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. According to her Uncle she was to be reintroduced to the school on Monday as the paperwork for her name change and transfer of custody had been completed. Until then she had a light glamour on to keep her appearance as that of Marie Potter until it was time. Jasmine came out of her thoughts at a light knock on her door.

"Yes?" she called out

"Jasmine, Cedric Diggory is waiting to see you outside the common room." Said Pansy

"Thank you Pansy. I'll be right out."

Jasmine slipped on a pair of shoes and made her way through the common room to the entrance. As expected Cedric was waiting for her.

"Hello Cedric. What can I do for you?" She asked him

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me?" he asked

"Sure." She said with a small smile, "Do I need to get my cloak?"

"It would be advisable. I thought we could walk around the lake."

"That's fine. I'll be right back."

Jasmine rushed back to her room and grabbed her cloak and gloves and rejoined Cedric at the entrance to the common room. He offered her his arm and lead her out of the dungeons and out onto the grounds. They walked in silence until they were a quarter of the way around the lake. Under a beautiful willow tree there was a blanket and a large basket.

"What's all this?" Jasmine asked

"Well you said that you wanted to talk to me about something earlier this week so I figured that we could talk over lunch in a place where people won't over hear us." Said Cedric looking at her questioningly, "Is this alright?"

"It's perfect. Thank you." She said squeezing his arm

They sat down together on the blanket and pulled out the lunch that the house elves had packed for them. There were ham and cheese sandwiches, various types of fruits and vegetables and chocolate truffles for dessert.

"Would you still want to be my friend if I told you that I am not Marie Potter?" Jasmine asked

"Yes. Your name and what it represents doesn't matter to me. I would like you no matter who you are because I have gotten to know you."

At those words Jasmine told him the whole story. She told him what Weasley said and how it drove her to make the potion and that she had told Draco and he in turn told his parents. After she told hi Cedric took her hands.

"I will be here for you as long as you want me to be." He said leaning down and gently kissing her lips.

Jasmine let her eyes close at the wonderful sensations that the kiss was causing. She felt like her body was on fire and she never wanted it to stop. They slowly separated and stared into each other's eyes; without a word Cedric got to his feet and pulled Jasmine up with him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and they continued their walk around the lake….

* * *

On Monday Morning Jasmine pulled down her glamour and styled her hair in preparation for her reintroduction to the school. Together with Draco, Jasmine headed down to the great hall and slid into her seat at the Slytherin table. Once the majority of the school had arrived Dumbledore stood up.

"Good Morning students! I have a quick announcement to make about one of your fellow students. It has recently come to light that Miss Marie Potter is not a Potter at all. She is in fact Jasmine Diana Lestrange. Thank you."

All of the students and teachers were staring down at her and Draco squeezed her hand under the table. As Jasmine went to classes students pointed at her more than they did on her first day when they thought she was Potter's sister. She was relieved when classes were over for the day so that she could meet Cedric in the library. The two of them had agreed to meet in the library to do their homework and then spend some time together in the room of requirement.

Jasmine walked into the library and upon not spotting Cedric, she grabbed a table in the back and dropped her bag before wondering into the shelves to find resources for her transfiguration paper. She grabbed a few promising books and settled down at the table. No more than ten minutes later she felt hands on her shoulders and looked up to see Cedric. He leaned down and kissed her cheek before taking a seat next to her. They worked in silence until all of their homework was completed.

"Would you like to go to dinner or have dinner in the kitchens?" Cedric asked

"Let's just eat in the kitchens. I don't feel like putting up with more stares and pointing."

"That's fine. Then we can go relax in the room of requirement."

They packed up their bags and headed down to the kitchens. Jasmine had never been there before so Cedric was explaining what some of the statues and paintings they passed were about. Upon entering the kitchens they were met with the sight of hundreds of house elves running around in every direction.

"What can Mimsy get you?" a female elf asked approaching them

"Can we just get a basket of food to take with us?" Jasmine asked

"Yes, Miss, yes."

A minute later they were carrying a large basket with them up to the room of requirement. Cedric passed in front of the wall thinking about what he wanted for the room. On the third pass a door appeared and they entered the room. Jasmine smiled at the sight that greeted them; Cedric had thought of a beautiful meadow with flowers of all shapes and colors. There was a large black blanket on the ground and there was soft music coming from somewhere.

The two of them sat and enjoyed their dinner, and then willing it away Cedric pulled out a game of gobstones and began to teach Jasmine how to play. They played until they had fifteen minutes to get back to their common rooms before curfew. They went their separate ways at the entrance hall with a quick kiss.

* * *

As the Christmas holidays approached, the list for those to stay at the castle was passed around the Slytherin common room. Draco and Jasmine had already made plans to go to Malfoy manor for the holidays. Jasmine was very excited for this was the first Christmas where she was going to be with family that actually cared about her. She was sitting in Draco's room as he was packing.

"Where have you been recently?" he asked her

"I have been spending time with Cedric."

"Oh? And why is that?" he asked her with a grin

"Besides you he is the only person I trust completely, plus he is rather handsome." She replied with a similar grin.

"You do realize though, that in absence of your parents he will need to talk to mine if things do get serious."

"More than likely he does know, as he is from a pureblood family."

Once Draco finished packing they made their way to Jasmine's room so that she could finish packing.

"Do you know what the plans are for break?" Jasmine asked changing the subject abruptly

"Well we have the annual Malfoy Yule Ball but other than that there are no plans as far as I am aware."

Jasmine just hummed in reply. She finished her packing quickly and kicked Draco out of her room so that she could sleep. The next morning she grabbed her trunk and headed up to the great hall for a quick breakfast before the train left. There were only a few people in the hall but Cedric was one of them, she walked over and sat next to him and was engaged in a quiet conversation about the usefulness of cheering charms. After breakfast they walked out of the hall and joined Draco in a carriage to the train.

The hours passed quickly as the tree of them played exploding snap and gobstones while the conversation stayed animated. As the train slowed to a stop they packed away the games and Jasmine and Cedric left the compartment with their trunks in tow. Cedric levitated the two trunks to the ground then jumps down to the platform, he turned and lifted Jasmine off and set her down in front of him with his hands still on her waist. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers.

"Goodbye." He said looking into her eyes

"I'll see you at the ball." Jasmine said in return

They both grabbed their trunks and with one last look they went their separate ways. Jasmine spotted Draco standing with his parents and made her way over to them.

"Hello Aunt Narcissa, Uncle Lucius." She said

"Hello Dear, are you ready to go home?" asked Narcissa

Jasmine nodded

"We will be apparating so hold on to Lucius tightly and keep a good hold on your trunk as well."

Jasmine did as requested and closed her eyes as she felt like she was being squeezed through a very small tube. The sensation was very uncomfortable but only lasted a minute. When she opened her eyes she was looking at a huge manor, the grounds were covered in snow but the effect was beautiful. Draco grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the front doors and in the entrance hall there were two house elves waiting.

"Dobby, take Draco's trunk up to his room and Bobble take Jasmine and her trunk to her room." Said Narcissa

"Jasmine after you freshen up, come to my office we have a few things to talk about. Just have Bobble show you where my office is." Said Lucius

Jasmine nodded and followed Bobble up tree flights of stairs to the third door on the right. The room was huge and was done in various shades of green and black. The bed was a canopy with black satin curtains; the wood was a dark walnut color. She moved over to the wardrobe and found robes in all colors and fabrics. She grabbed a hunter green robe set with embroidered black flowers going from her right shoulder to the left hip, and moved into the bathroom. She took a quick shower and changed into the new robe, she tapped her hair with her wand to dry it and pulled back the sides pinning them in place.

"Bobble." She called reentering her bedroom

The elf appeared quickly and Jasmine instructed her to take her to Lucius's office. His office was the first door off the stairs on the second floor; with a wave she dismissed Bobble and knocked on the door.

"Enter." She heard from inside

"You wanted to see me Uncle?" she asked closing the door behind her

"Yes. Come sit by the fire while we talk."

There was a tea service next to the chair opposite him so she sat and made herself son tea.

"The first thing I would like to talk to you about is your mother. I have secured permission from the minister for you to go to Azkaban and see her if you wish. She will most likely be insane as it has been ten years, but if you wish to go I will take you." Said Lucius watching her closely

Jasmine thought for a moment and decided that she would like to see her mother.

"I would like to go and see her." She said quietly sipping at her tea

"Very well I will take you in a day or two. The second matter involves a letter I received from a Mr. Cedric Diggory. He is asking for my permission to court you; is this agreeable to you?"

"Yes," she said with a small smile, "it is very agreeable."

"Good. Then I will send a letter back with my permission and an invitation to the ball."

"Thank you Uncle."

"That was all I had to discuss with you so you may go and do what you wish for the rest of the day. Tea will be at six."

Jasmine left the room and wondered around until she found the library. She called Bobble and told her to bring tea and to alert her and hour before tea so she could get ready.

* * *

Jasmine spent many of the days leading up to Christmas in the library reading book after book on wizarding history and culture and etiquette. These were all things that she should have learned growing up but didn't and now she needed to know so she didn't accidently embarrass her family.

A week before Christmas, Bobble took her to her Aunt and Uncle's room for a fitting for dress robes for the ball. Together they decided that Jasmine's robes should be emerald green with black satin trim on the sleeves and bottom of the robe. The dress underneath would be black; after sending the robe maker off Aunt Narcissa lead Jasmine over to a large chest. Inside were hundreds of pieces of jewelry; Aunt Narcissa picked out a silver necklace the pedant was in the shape of a flower. The center of the flower held a large emerald while the leaves had numerous diamonds. Aunt Narcissa had a pair of matching earrings which she gave to Jasmine and shooed her out of the room. After putting the jewelry safely in her room she retreated to the library to finish her book.

Christmas morning started bright and early for Jasmine, she made her way down to the sitting room and called for Bobble to bring tea and breakfast cakes. She was joined by Draco ten minutes later; he was bouncing in his seat slightly like he had consumed too much sugar and was on a sugar high. She thought Draco was about to have a fit when Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius entered the room, wishing them both a 'Happy Christmas' Jasmine returned to watching Draco with fascination. When Uncle Lucius said he could Draco dove for the pile and started passing out presents; Jasmine wasn't expecting very many as she had only bought presents for eight people, but there were a good twenty presents surrounding her.

Reaching for the top box she pulled of the paper and opened it, inside was a matching set of jewelry including a necklace, earrings, and two bracelets. They were in the form of snakes made out of onyx and platinum with emeralds for eyes, the necklace clasped at the front with the snakes head biting its tail. There was no note indicating who in might be from but Jasmine had a feeling. From Draco she received four bottles of perfume and some hair products to help with her hair. From her Aunt she had received make-up and a book of cosmetic spells. From her Uncle she received anklets with protection charms. There was nothing from Cedric but that was expected because they had agreed to exchange gifts in person at the party that night.

A few guests had already arrived when Jasmine made her way down to the ballroom. She took her place next to her uncle and greeted guest with the rest of the family. After an hour Lucius dismissed Draco and Jasmine to go and find their friends while they finished greeting the guests. Jasmine found Cedric with some of the Slytherin third years, when they saw her coming they said their goodbyes and left the two of them alone.

"Hello Cedric."

"Hello Jasmine, you look lovely."

"Thank you, you look very handsome as well."

Taking seats at the table they handed each other their gift and Cedric nodded for Jasmine to open hers first. Taking off the paper Jasmine found a small black box, inside was a beautiful ring.

"This is a promise ring," said Cedric "with this ring I promise that I will someday replace this ring with a wedding band. Will you accept this ring and my promise?"

"I will." Said Jasmine with a smile

Cedric sat back and opened his present. Jasmine had found it in the library and asked her uncle if she could give it to Cedric. He gazed in wonder at the book in his hands, it was a book on the art of healing written by Helga Hufflepuff.

"Jasmine, this is a priceless book. Are you sure you want me to have it?"

"Yes I'm sure. I know you will put it to good use since you plan on becoming a healer."

The two of them spent the rest of the night dancing with each other or with members of the two families.

The next morning Jasmine dressed in worm robes and went to her uncle's office as instructed. They flooed to the ministry where they were searched for unauthorized artifacts, they were then sent off to Azkaban. They were escorted down to the maximum security level by one of the guards but he quickly left after unlocking the door. Jasmine shivered and drew her cloak more tightly around her. She recognized a few faces from some of the pictures she had been shown and as they walked by one of the cells a man came right up to the bars. He looked quite sane. He just stared at them but never said a word. Her mother's cell was about two doors down on the opposite side from the strange man's.

Her mother was dressed in rag and was covered in dirt but you could tell that she was beautiful. When she spotted Lucius she stood up and moved to the bars.

"Bella I have news for you." Said Lucius

"Has something happened?" she questioned

"Your daughter has been found." Said Lucius gesturing to Jasmine

Jasmine stepped forward and let her mother inspect her before saying anything.

"You are beautiful my daughter." Jasmine reached through the bars and grabbed her mother's hand.

"I have missed you mother."

"You have you father's eye's and when he rises again you will be welcomed above all others."

"Our Lord is her father?" asked Lucius

"Yes, she is his daughter and heiress and some day she will have her own forces and be equal to her father." Said Bellatrix in a voice just above a whisper.

"Mother I have brought you a few things." Said Jasmine pulling a shrunken basket out of her pocket. She set in down and waited for her uncle to return it to normal. She pulled out a set of robes with numerous heating charms and handed them to her mother. Lucius turned to give Bella privacy while she changed. Once she was done Jasmine nodded to her uncle to re-shrink the basket then handed it to her mother.

"This basket is connected to the kitchens at the manor whenever you get hungry just reach in and there will be food ready for you. I have had Aunt Narcissa cover this basket with concealment charms so the guards won't notice."

Bella took the basket and put it in an out of the way corner before returning to the bars. She wrapped her daughter in a hug as best as she could and kissed her forehead.

"When our Lord returns you and I will be a family, I promise." Said Bella staring into her daughter's eyes.

"It's time to go." Said Lucius putting a hand on Jasmine's shoulder

"I love you mother." She said turning to leave

The man was still staring at them from his cell but Jasmine ignored him and walked passed following her uncle.

* * *

After returning to school Jasmine settled back into her normal routine of going to class and working on homework with Cedric in the library. As every day passed the two grew closer and as the nights got warmer Cedric started taking her on night time rides around the lake on his broom.

As finals approached Draco joined Jasmine and Cedric in the library to study. The Slytherins were very happy a few weeks before finals as Potter, Granger, and Longbottom had lost a total of one-hundred and fifty points for night time wonderings so all in all it looked like Slytherin would win the house cup.

In Jasmine's opinion the finals were very easy. All the first years sat in a large room and were given new quills with anti-cheating spells. There they did the written parts of the exams for potions, charms, transfiguration, astronomy, defense against the dark arts, herbology, and history of magic.

They also had practicals in some of the classes. For potions they had to brew a forgetfulness potion from memory. In Charms they had to make a pineapple tap-dance across Professor Flitwick's desk, while in transfiguration they had to turn a mouse into a snuffbox.

They had a week of blissful relaxation before the exam results came out. During that week was the final quidditch of the year between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw won due to the fact that Potter was in the hospital wing for reasons unknown. With Gryffindor losing the quidditch cup Slytherin was firmly in the lead points wise…

The night of the leaving feast the hall was decorated with Slytherin banners and the feast was nothing like the ones held before. Jasmine was speaking with Markus Flint when a sudden hush fell across the hall, looking at the entrance she saw Potter slink into the hall and find his seat between his two cohorts. He was saved from most of the stares by Dumbledore standing up to make his speech.

*"Another year gone. And now as I understand it, the House Cup needs awarding. And the points stand as thus: in fourth place, Gryffindor with three-hundred and twelve points; in third place, Hufflepuff with three-hundred and fifty-two points; in second place Ravenclaw with four-hundred and twenty-six points; and in first place, with four-hundred and seventy-two points, Slytherin House."*

The Slytherin table erupted into shouts of triumph and joy. Draco was banging his goblet on the table in a uncouth manner.

*"Yes, yes. Well-done Slytherin. However recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last-minute points to award. To Miss. Hermione Granger, for the cool use of intellect when others were in grave peril. Fifty points. Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen these many years. Fifty points. And third, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage. I award Gryffindor House Sixty points. And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies. But a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award ten points to Neville Longbottom. Assuming my calculations are correct I believe that a change of decoration is in order. Gryffindor wins the House Cup!"*

All of the tables erupted into cheers and shouts except Slytherin they were sitting is silent shock and anger as Dumbledore clapped his hands and the Slytherin banners changed to Gryffindor. The Slytherins spent their last night fuming while they packed their trunks for the journey home the next day.

At breakfast the next morning the exam results were passed out and Jasmine passed all of her exams with perfect scores. She was tied for top student with Granger. The train ride home was much like the ride home for Christmas Cedric sat with them and they played games. As the train pulled to a stop Jasmine and Cedric gathered up their luggage and turned to say good bye.

"I'll see you during the summer. Your Uncle has invited me to spend a few weeks at the manor."

"Your mother has made the same offer." Jasmine told Cedric with a grin

They grabbed their trunks and with one more kiss went to find their families.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapters. This story is now complete but I will be writing the next part soon. It will be called Jasmine Lestrange and the Rise of the Dark Lord. I will be glancing over books two and three as they really have nothing todo with where the story is going.

Thanks for reading,  
Love  
Slytherin4harry


End file.
